juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
'Black' Vritra
'''Black' Vritra ''(黒'のヴリトラ, 'Kuro' no Vuritora'') is the first Counterdragon that appeared in Unlimited Fafnir's world 25 years before the start of the story, engineering the first Dragon disaster, and the progenitor of all Ds. Although an antagonist at first, she currently holds a neutral stance towards Yuu Mononobe and his friends. Appearance Vritra initialy appeared as a large, black western dragon. Upon taking human form, Vritra resembles a younger version of Kili, with long, black hair and a one-piece black dress. Vritra's true form is unknown, as it resides in a higher dimension from where dark matter originates. Personality Vritra has a serious and straightforward personality, but becomes easily flustered and irritated when teased. Although not very evident, she also cares about Ds and her daughter, Kili, as well as the safety of the world. When speaking, Vritra uses an archaic form of language for reasons unknown. History Vritra was born from the world at an unidentified time in the past as the Seventh Counterdragon with the purpose of opposing the Seventh True Dragon, 'Disasterification' Apocalypse. Despite receiving aid from 'Verdant' Kiskanu (Yggdrasil's predecessor), Vritra was unsuccessful in preventing the destruction of the world and the demise of Kiskanu. After the Seventh True Dragon retreated, Vritra used most of her dark matter to restore the world, sacrificing most of her strength. 25 years before the start of the story, Vritra appeared over the skies of Japan, engineering the first Dragon disaster for the purpose of producing offsprings who would inherit her Authority, namely the Ds. When 'Green' Yggdrasil also surfaced in the world, Vritra went into hiding, since Yggdrasil was her natural predator and the two's plans were in conflict with one another. At an unspecified time, Vritra created Kili Surtr Muspelheim through biogenic transmutation, using her as a relay in order to control and restore Hekatonkheir, using it to keep spreading genes that would increase the birth of new Ds. Some time after the defeat of 'Red' Basilisk at the hands of Yuu Mononobe and his friends, Vritra forcibly adjusted the wavelength of Kili's dragon mark to match that of 'Yellow' Hraesvelgr with the intent of making her its mate. However, due to either reluctance from her part or imperfect control, the process was incomplete, with Hraesvelgr rejecting Kili in favor of Firill Crest. This also resulted in Vritra losing her connection to Kili. In a desperate attempt to destroy Yggdrasil, Vritra created another Hekatonkheir, setting it against Yggdrasil. Although it succeeded in destroying Yggdrasil's body, the green dragon merely transfered its consciousness to another body. Furthermore, Vritra's hiding place in Japan was discovered by Yggdrasil as a result of this battle, with Yggdrasil imprisoning Vritra and using her as a source of energy. Following Yggdrasil's defeat at the hands of the Counter-Dragon Squad, Vritra was freed and appeared before Yuu and his friends in her dragon guise, before assuming a human form. She proceeded to state that she wished to negociate with Yggdrasil's new core, Tear Lightning, since the previous core prioritized an overly aggresive self-preservation strategy, making communication impossible. Although she was impatient upon hearing that Tear had not fully synchronized with Yggdrasil yet, she agreed to wait and was roped along into touring Yuu's hometown by Iris Freyja. After Yuu chanced upon a battered Kili and she explained about Kraken Zwei, Vritra was overjoyed to hear that the second generation she had been anticipating had finally appeared. While the Counter-Dragon Squad headed out to deal with Kraken Zwei, Vritra was left behind at Mitsuki's house under the watch of Tear, alongside Kili, Lisa Highwalker, Firill and an unconscious Jeanne Hortensia. After overhearing the conversion between Firill, Lisa and Tear, Vritra stated that Kraken Zwei was the result she had been waiting for a long time, rebuffing Kili's statement that her plan was unnecessary since Yuu and Tear were there. She then revealed that she had taken advantage of Tear's momentary doze-off to create a stand-in in the form of a large, black dragon that could fight without relying on dark matter. She then escaped with the intention of taking out Mitsuki Mononobe, whose antimatter arrows were the only effective weapon against Kraken Zwei. Using the stand-in, Vritra engaged the Counter-Dragon Squad in combat. Although the stand-in was destroyed, Vritra was still able to poison Mitsuki. However, she was almost killed by Yuu in Fafnir mode, who stopped short of delivering the final blow due to Iris' plea. She was then restrained by Tear with vines that could steal dark matter. Upon threatened by Yuu to give him the antidote to the poison, Vritra laughed at Yuu's ignorance at what he had almost done, stating that since the scrapped Authority still lingered, he might be the most troublesome enemy to her. She then revealed that Mitsuki was merely sleeping, stating that there was no need to reduce the number of valuable Ds since everything would end while she slept. At that moment, the color of the girls' dragon marks started changing to purple, with Vritra explaining that the second generation Kraken Zwei could target multiple Ds as mates. When Yuu stated his resolve to kill Kraken Zwei, Vritra was displeased, stating that he was extinguishing humanity's potential. She further elaborated that the third generation, who would be born by the union between Zwei and a D, would be able to pass on its powers even when mating with ordinary humans, thus enabling humans to evolve into Dragons. Vritra in a restrained state accompanied Yuu and his friends into a mansion hidden in the mountains where they would plan their operation for dealing with Kraken Zwei. When the girls' dragon marks were examined and Iris' showed no further change, Vritra laughed, stating that everything had exceeded her estimations, but refused to elaborate. However, during their stay at a volanic lake, Vritra, after Yuu pleaded with her, revealed that Iris' body was changing into that of a Dragon as a result of having obtained Basilisk's Authority. Following Kraken Zwei's transformation into a human and Yuu's awakening as a Dragon, Vritra accompanied everyone back to Midgard. Once Tear's synchronization with Yggdrasil was complete, Vritra confirmed that what Tear had witnessed was true: all life on Earth would soon face extinction at the hands of the coming Ninth True Dragon. When Class Brynhildr went into hiding beneath Midgard to evade NIFL's inspection, Vritra, alongside Tear, explained everything regarding Dragons and Counterdragons to Yuu, stating that her plan had been to strengthen life on Earth by increasing the number of Counterdragons through the use of Ds. She further elaborated that she did not believe Yuu was Neun, the Ninth Counterdragon, since he did not have knowledge of his mission and since the world could no longer produce Counterdragons capable of warding off the coming calamity. When Class Brynhildr prepared to head out in order to deal with NIFL's invasion, Vritra offered her help if they desired it, albeit in a half-hearted manner. Powers and Abilities '''Dark Matter Generation: Vritra's Authority, Code Sieben, enables her to generate and manipulate dark matter, transmuting it into various forms. She can also pass on this ability to offsprings (namely the Ds) without the need for a mate. Vritra is able to use this ability at a much larger scale than ordinary Ds, generating gigantic constructs with ease and even reconstructing the destroyed Earth, although this cost her most of her power. Biogenic Transmutation: Vritra is capable of performing biogenic transmutation, a feat impossible for normal Ds, in order to manipulate and transmute organic matter. She has been shown to use this ability to create powerful stand-ins, such as her Dragon form and Hekatonkheir, and even created a living human, her own daughter, Kili, through biogenic transmutation. However, precise tuning is difficult even for Vritra, as she was unable to properly capture the flavor of an ice cream when she transmutated one. Trivia * Vritra's name means 'the enveloper' and is derived from the dragon appearing in ancient Hinduism, which was the personification of drought and was slain by Indra. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon